Bon and Bon! White Day Special!
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: It's White Day and Hisoka and Soka are dragged along to buy the girls gifts, when they end up lost. They find a girl, but is this Muraki's fiencee! Will Hisoka help his mortal enemy out with his love life?


_**Chris**: Hello all, bet you didn't expect this one! (Or you did, in that case, ignore me.) Yeah, well, I wasn't, I didn't think I was going to be making a White Day special, but here we are now! ' My friend Grace forced me into it. (A girl who aim'd me after reading me series, at least I know I have one person who looks at my profile. ') So yeah, I hope you enjoy._

_On another note, for all those who haven't heard of my Bon and Bon! series (Where have you been!) , Soka is a child pulled from another dimension, and is actually a kid Hisoka. You can read the Bon and Bon! story to get the whole idea, but mainly all these small stories take place in the middle. He refers to Hisoka as "mommy" and Tsuzuki as "daddy". This is not a yaoi fanfiction though. Maybe a bit shonen-ai, but you will have to decide._

_Enjoy!_

OO

* * *

**Bon and Bon! White Day Special!**

Today was the day of horrors for those at Ju-Oh-Chou, or at least the males. Today was the day all hid in their offices; although everyone knew they were there. The victims would curl up, moan, and pretend to be dying, all to escape the clutches of their demonic murders or wallets and time.

Today, was White Day.

For those that don't know this dreaded day, it can also be nicknamed "The Females Revenge". A month after Valentines, where the girls had to buy the boys gifts of affection and love, it is now the males turn. They become twenty-four hour slaves to the female society and must work on their every whim if they want love or any attention what so ever for the next year.

So, as of that moment, all the male shinigami's in the wonderful place of Ju-Oh-Cho his in their respected area's, hoping not to have been the eye of any female affection, for if so, they were surely doomed.

Unfortunately for one male, this holiday was one of the worst. Currently he sat, long legs curled up to his chest, beneath his desk, back facing the door. Usually he would be completely hidden, but he knew, oh he knew, how smart those female monsters could become.

"Soka." The teenager placed a finger to his lips, shushing the small boy upon his lap. "You have to be real quite for mommy, ok!"

The child nodded, huge emerald eyes staring up into a clone pair. Standing, the short boy got himself into a better seating position on his "mommy" and curled up into his chest.

Wrapping his arms around Soka, Hisoka slowly peeked his head from behind the desk, giving a sigh. No one there. He could only imagine what Tsuzuki and the rest were going through.

_'Now, as long as I stay away from those two… things for just a little while longer, then I will be fre…'_

He heard Soka scream before his mind could finish the hopeful sentence. Instinctively Hisoka went to dive toward the side, but of course forgetting in the process that in was underneath a very large desk which provided little room left or right. The desk, being a desk itself, could not move away from being hit, and it was either it, or Hisoka.

The desk won.

Lying on the floor, face down, Hisoka twitched. From above him Soka bent down, poking his mommy's head.

"Are you ok mommy?" Came a small voice.

Hisoka could feel two pairs of arms slowly lift him up, one hugging him from behind, the other dusting him off. From his current position and headache the boy could not register who they were, but a small voice in the back of his mind reassured him he would not enjoy the outcome.

"Oh Hisoka! We've missed you so much and just wanted to see you oh so badly!"

The empathy groaned. Cursed voice was right again, why couldn't it ever just be wrong every once in a while!

Before him stood the two worst individuals in his life, Yuma and Saya. The two identical girls giggled as they brushed him down, looking him up and down for any errors so it seemed.

Finally snapping out if his current illness of "frozen mind" Hisoka pulled himself away, glaring daggers. "What do you two harpies want!"

"Oh Hisoka!" Yuma snickered, playing with her short hair. "We just wanted to come by and say how great of a person we think you are."

Before the boy could move the girl's lunged, hugging up close to him, both their faces in his. With a grin Saya purred up close to his cheek.

"You also owe us for your Valentines Day chocolates."

Hisoka sighed, shoulders slumping. He knew when he was defeated, although he hated to admit it.

One rule he learned: Men will kill you, women will TORCHER you first for a long period of time before even THINKING of ending a males suffering.

OO

"Mommy, why are we carrying those scary ladies bags?"

Hisoka sighed, walking down the street with Soka tailing behind. Not that he could tell it was a street though, with all the bags he was carrying. All he knew was that he kept walking toward a plastic bag which had the title Victoria's Secret, and yet he never grew any closer to the said destination.

Not that he wanted to.

If being an empath didn't suck enough, his sense of smell sure did it for him. They had visited several stores already, and coincidently they all decided to hold clothes, purses, female products (much to his distaste. Explaining what "that time of month" was to Soak without actually EXPLAINING anything was a pain enough.), and perfume. Gods the perfume.

"Why am I stuck doing this again?" Hisoka asked, for probably the hundredth time. He didn't even eat those chocolates given to him; instead he had given the small bits of sweetness to his partner.

In return Hisoka got two menacing glares from the girls in front of him, who oddly, held no bags at all.

He shut up.

After a mere four hours Hisoka and Soka were finally able to sit down, letting out a long sigh. Both laid back in the same fashion on the bench, legs outstretched and open, arms folding in, head back, eyes closed.

"Mommy, I don't want to shop for the crazy ladies anymore."

"Neither do I Soka, but mommy has been dragged into this, and needs some sane company."

"Ok mommy."

With another deep sigh Hisoka let his mind wander, enjoying the few seconds he finally had to himself. His feet were aching and his arms felt like a ton of weights. Of course he held most of the bags, only giving a small parcel to the young child.

_'I can tell I am not going to be feeling too great in the morning.'_

Hisoka opened his eyes, getting ready to stand up and stretch. " C'mon Soka, lets…"

Hisoka caught site just as Soka ran around the corner. Bolting up, dropping the bags and items, Hisoka took off, chasing the young boy.

"Soka, get back here!" He called, feet pounding on the concrete below him.

It didn't take long for the teenager to catch up with his younger counterpart, listing the child right from the ground and into his arms. Gasping for breath Hisoka fell against the wall next to him, holding onto the child.

"Don't run away on me again Soka." He hissed.

The boy said nothing, but squirmed in his grip. "I didn't want to stay with those evil girls."

"Well, I can't imagine they're too happy now that we ditched them. Let's go…"

Turning around, Hisoka looked about. Currently they stood in a long alley, endless road before them.

_'Where did we come from?'_

"Well Soka, look's like we have to find some way back."

"Are you lost?"

Hisoka spun around, bringing up his hands instantly. He glared in front of him before he realized what was going on, relaxing slightly.

A woman stood before him, beautiful and yet not too young anymore, at least in her late twenties. Her hair, a long brown color, curled down to her waist. Bright blue eyes stared at him, a smile on her lips. She held a purse in one hand, tilting her head as she spoke.

"I said are you lost?"

Hisoka looked away, red from embarrassment. Usually he wouldn't admit to his mistakes, but he couldn't deny it this time. "Yes."

"Come with me. This road gets a bit confusing."

Nodding, Hisoka fixed Soka onto his waist gently and fallowed her. He couldn't sense any evil aura coming from her, so he complied.

"What's your name?" The girl finally asked, stepping out onto another road, looking this way and that. Once she seemed to realize where she was going she turned right, high heels clicking against the pavement. "I recognize the boy in your hands. You must be his brother or something, right?" (1)

Hisoka coughed. "My name is Hisoka Kurosaki, this is Soka. You could say we're related. Thanks for the help by the way."

"No problem. My name is Ukyou by the way; it's nice to meet you."

It didn't take long for them to reach the road. With a small sigh and another whispered thanks Hisoka was about to turn away when he felt the long fingers of the female take hold of his shoulder gently. Turning, he saw the girl, Ukyou, give a warm smile.

"Hey, let me buy you a coffee, my treat."

OO

The three sat in a small coffee house, sitting in the corner of the small building. Ukyou sat in front of them, sipping her hot coffee lightly so as not to be burned. Across from her sat Hisoka, drinking his tea, and Soka, sipping his hot chocolate ever so lightly.

"Sorry to drag you out like this." The girl laughed, putting down her coffee. "You were probably shopping for your girlfriend and I messed it up huh?"

"Oh no!" Hisoka laughed, waving his arms lightly. "I don't have a… uhh… girlfriend. I was shopping for two ladies, but I don't know where they went." _'Which is fine by me, my poor credit card has felt more harassment today then me and Soka put together.'_ "Hey, how about you?"

Ukyou looked taken a back for a moment, before smiling lightly. "Yes, I do have someone." She put her hand out, revealing a large diamond on her ring finger."

"You're married!" Hisoka gasped.

"Oh no, not yet, but we are engaged. Unfortunately my fiancée is always at work, even today he got a call, so I've been wandering around. It was getting boring lying at home."

"Well, aren't you upset?"

Another small laugh, and she looked away, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Not really. He's a doctor, and he's really sweet. I'm glad he's helping out so many people. And yet, I feel guilty, because in reality I wish he were home more. Is that wrong?" She didn't even turn her head, more or less asking the question to thin air. It was as if Hisoka wasn't even there anymore, her eyes in deep thought.

"Well, what's his name?"

"Muraki."

Hisoka coughed, tea spilling down his throat. Bending over he began to choke, grabbing his throat in mere attempts to stop the liquid from going any further. As fast a possible Ukyou stood, running toward his side and tapping his back lightly.

"Are you ok Hisoka?" She asked, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

He couldn't believe it, Muraki had a fiancée, and he was sitting her talking with her? Was she in on his plans; was she any part of them? Could this whole thing have been a trap?

She didn't seem her, her kind smile giving off a warm glow. With a sigh Hisoka stood back up straight in his seat, wiping off the table. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment by then, but she didn't seem to notice. Standing, Hisoka was about to grab his coat and leave, turning around to say goodbye.

But he couldn't.

He sat there; head hung low, hands clenched on her lap. Her shoulders shook, and yet she didn't utter a noise.

With concern on his face Hisoka kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." He whispered. "What's wrong Ukyou?"

The girl shook her head, wiping her eyes. A small hiccup escaped her mouth as she tried to talk, her head turning away.

"I'm sorry Hisoka; I didn't mean to break down like this. I guess I really am upset. I love Muraki, with all my heart, but I hate it when he is always taking off. It's like he has no more time for me. I really shouldn't be so selfish, he is helping out a lot of people working at the hospital, but I just wish… I just wish there were some time for me in there. I wanted to spend White Day with him. He doesn't need to buy me anything, but I just wanted him to be with me. I'm sorry."

He stared at her, long and hard, hands clenched, before finally standing. Looking up at him in surprise, Ukyou watched him turn away, a scowl on his face.

"Ukyou, I want you to do me a favor."

OO

Muraki closed his eyes, walking down the street. The chill of the cool winter air caused him to shiver as he bundled up his coat tighter to his chest. Bringing his neck inward the doctor attempted to warm up his ears.

_'Now why did they call me out at a time like this, it's freezing!'_

Just moment's ago he had received a call in his office, an unknown individual who was obviously trying to shield his voice. Whoever it was placed what seemed like a piece of candy wrapper on the phone though, muffling his voice so Muraki couldn't quite tell who it had been. The person only spoke a few quick words as well, just enough to make the man understand.

"Meet me at Southark Park."

Shivering again, Muraki took out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking in a puff. Cold eyes searched the area as he walking through the park gates, stopping in the center.

No one else was around, the whole area silent. The only things that dared make a sound were the dry leaves which rolled in the wind, escaping the harsh cold of the winter snow. The night sky gleamed down on him as he stood, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

_'Must have been a prank.'_

Just as he was about to turn away something moved. Stopping, the man turned, his eyes becoming wide.

"Ukyou!"

The young woman walked out of the bushes, a small smile on her face. She stepped over toward him, her hands circling behind her back. With a shocked expression the older man stared down at her, unknowing of what to say.

Suddenly, without warning, she leapt, landing on the man and giving him a large hug. His brain, still trying to register, finally began to work as he bent down slightly, taking her into the embrace.

"He was right, you were here!" She laughed.

"Who?"

The girl didn't answer, merely pulling herself away and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Happy White Day sweetie!"

_'White Day?'_

Panic set in. He has completely forgotten about White Day. Quickly he began to dig into his pockets, searching for something, anything, that might have been placed in here that he has somehow forgotten about.

_'Huh?'_

Something caught his eye. Slowly he walked by her, leaning down and grabbing a small box on the bench, turning it this way and that. The tiny item was wrapped ever so delicately, a tiny red bow on the top. A small card on the side read just as he could see it with his own two eyes.

"Ukyou…"

"Oh!" The girl squalled, grabbing the gift. "For me Muraki? You didn't have to. Oh, I was afraid you had forgotten! Thank you hun!" The girl hugged him once more, planting another kiss on his lips before letting go. "So, do you have to return to work? If not, I rented a movie!"

Seeing the smile on her lips Muraki sighed, shaking his head. "No hun, let's go. They won't miss me."

As they walked away Muraki looked up toward the sky, thanking any god that might be watching over him.

He would not be sleeping on the couch that night.

OO

From behind the bushes Hisoka sighed, relaxing his body so he fell onto his rear. Beside him Soka giggled, hugging onto his mommy.

"That was fun!" He cried, smiling.

Hisoka just nodded, looking at his credit card. Taking out a pocket knife from his back pocket he sighed, slicing the piece of plastic in two.

He was going to get it back at the precinct.

Standing, he watched as Muraki and the girl began to walk away. He hated Muraki, with all of his heart and soul, but her, she was different. If there was anything good about Muraki at all, anything, she seemed to have found it. With a small smile Hisoka turned away.

_'Oh well.'_ He sighed inwardly. _'I guess White Day isn't so bad after all.'_

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Well, how did you like it? Sorry for putting it up early, but I didn't think I would wake up early enough to place this on here; I won't be at home tomorrow to do it. TT Thank you for all that read, and I hope you enjoyed!_

_1: Well, in another Bon and Bon! Special Ukyou had already met Soka, she took him in for a little while, but she never really meet Hisoka. So yeah. Heh. _

_See You Next Time!_


End file.
